I Hate You
by SyifaCute
Summary: "Terus saja kau bilang begitu. Aku akan terus menciummu."/Complete!


I Hate You

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

I Hate You

.

.

.

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang paling kamu benci di dunia ini, maka Hatsune Miku akan tegas menjawab Kaito.

Mengapa?

"Kaito itu sangat menyebalkan! Wajahnya seperti orang mesum, sok baik, padahal cuma di luar saja dia kelihatan baik! Dia juga sangat sombong! Asal tahu saja, hatinya itu sangat busuk! Wajar, kan, kalau aku membenci dia?!"

Wajar.

Tapi Miku memang sejak dulu sangat membenci Kaito. Bahkan jika harus mengarungi satu angkasa pun, jawaban Miku tetap sama. Kaito.

Benar jika semua orang mengatakan mereka berdua adalah rival. Rival sejati sampai kiamat.

Kaito dan Miku adalah murid terpandai di Voca High School. Prestasi mereka tidak terhitung. Nilai akademik sangat baik, juga nilai olahraga. Benar-benar kebanggaan sekolah.

Tapi sayangnya yang menjadi nomor satu adalah Kaito, dan nomor dua-nya adalah Miku.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku pasti murka.

Setiap hari begitu. Miku selalu menduduki posisi urutan kedua. Jika orang lain merasa puas dengan hal tersebut, tidak bagi Miku. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Miku tidak bisa menerima Kaito berada di atasnya. Berdiri dengan angkuh sambil menenteng gelar nomor saru. Seluruh dunia pun tahu bahwa Miku akan mencerca Kaito tanpa henti akibat hal itu.

Sepertinya takdir sudah menentukan bahwa Miku akan selalu menduduki peringkat kedua. Tapi sayangnya, Miku tidak bisa menerima takdirnya sendiri. Apalagi kalau Kaito yang ada di depannya. Makin murka.

Realita terkadang memang sangat menyakitkan.

Jika melihat hal seperti ini, semuanya pasti langsung menjodohkan mereka berdua. Dengan membawa nasihat lama bahwa kalau benci nanti lama-lama menjadi suka, mereka langsung mengatakan "cie! Pasangan suami istri lagi bertengkar!". Siapapun, mau berjenis kelamin perempuan atau laki-laki akan tepar di tempat akibat tendangan maut Miku.

1 fakta, Miku pemegang sabuk hitam di karate. Ada yang mau lawan?

Semuanya serempak akan mengatakan tidak.

Jangan pernah menambahkan kata 'cinta' di antara Kaito dan Miku. Coret kata cinta. Meskipun ini bukan petuah lama, tapi cukup diingat baik-baik dan jangan dilakukan.

"Menyerah saja!" ujar Kaito ketika mereka sedang pelajaran olahraga. Miku mendelik tidak suka. Kaito melayangkan tatapan meremehkan kepada Miku.

"Sialan! Kau kira aku akan kalah darimu?! Tidak! Aku sudah berlatih lari sprint yang sangat cepat! Aku yakin kau akan kalah dan menangis seperti anak yang kehilangan ibunya!" balas Miku sengit. Kaito tertawa.

"Oh, begitu? Mungkin seharusnya itu berlaku untukmu." Balas Kaito. Miku mendengus kesal. Miku sudah kenyang dengan kata-kata Kaito yang sombongnya minta ampun.

Lenka-sensei sudah bersiap meniup peluit, tanda kompetensi akan segera dimulai. Kaito dan Miku sudah bersiap dengan posisi masing-masing.

Pritt!

Kaito dan Miku lansung berlari dengan kencang. Yang lainnya terpana. Kecepatan berlari mereka mungkin sudah melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Mengagumkan.

FINISH!

Mereka berhasil mencapai finish dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang mengerikan. Lenka-sensei menarik nafas panjang. "Pemenangnya adalah….. SHION KAITO!".

Miku terperanjat kaget. Langsung saja Miku melayangkan tatapan tidak rela kepada Lenka-sensei. "Itu tidak mungkin! Sensei pasti salah lihat!" seru Miku tidak terima dengan keputusan Lenka-sensei. Lenka-sensei melipat tangannya.

"Hatsune-san, saya tidak mungkin salah lihat. Anda tahu kalau saya memiliki mata yang tajam, bukan? Nah, anak-anak, benar, kan perkataanku tadi?" Tanya Lenka-sensei kepada para murid yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan. Miku tertunduk lemas.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar tawa mengejek dari Kaito. Hati Miku menjadi panas.

Oh. Apakah dia memang tidak pernah bisa menang dari Kaito?

.

.

.

"Aku benci Kaito! Sangat benci! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Sombong sekali dia! Mentang-mentang menang dariku! Cih! Benci! SANGAT BENCI!" teriak Miku di koridor sekolah. Untung saja koridor sedang sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang memerhatikan.

Miku terus saja mengucapkan kata benci kepada Kaito. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Miku benar-benar kesal. Baginya, dunia benar-benar tidak adil. Selalu saja memihak Kaito. Memang terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakkan tapi memang benar, kan? Miku tidak habis pikir kenapa Kaito selalu beruntung. Fakta yang tak bisa dipungkiri.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kata benci kepadaku!"

Di hadapan Miku, sudah ada Kaito yang menatap Miku dengan tatapan kesal. Miku berkacak pinggang.

"Memang kenapa?! Lagipula memang kenyataannya begitu, kan?! Kau marah?! Asal kau tahu, kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku bisa saja mengucapkan kata benci kepadamu setiap hari! Kapanpun!" bentak Miku. Kaito menghela nafas.

"Coba saja. Aku akan menciummu." Ujar Kaito tenang.

Miku mematung. Sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Memangnya aku percaya kepadamu?! Pintar sekali kau menggertak orang! Coba saja kalau berani! BaKaito. I hate you!" seru Miku dengan berani. Kaito berdecak kesal. Rupanya Miku memang tidak bisa berhenti.

Cup.

Kaito mencium bibir Miku dengan singkat. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat. Terlalu singkat malah. Kaito membalikkan badannya.

"Terus saja kau bilang begitu. Aku akan terus menciummu." Ujar Kaito sembari meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

Wajah Miku berubah menjadi merah padam.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Fict ini dibuat untuk mengisi waktu luang.

So, Mind to Review?


End file.
